Sant Jordi
by NieA-29
Summary: (Slash SasuNaru) One shot. Inspirado en la bonita tradición catalana de la rosa y el libro... Para saber de qué trata esta tradición, lean el interior, gracias. xD


Hola! Bueno, he aquí mi segundo fic de Naruto! está inspirado en la tradición y leyenda catalana de St Jordi ( San Gorge) Para quien no sepa de que va, yo lo explico( algo resumido claro xD):

Cuenta la leyenda, que un día, un Dragón se instaló en un pueblecito y empezó a comérselo todo. Los aldeanos, para que no les dejase sin nada, decidieron que le darían un habitante del pueblo cada semana, y así el Dragón no comería nada más. Cada habitante, puso su nombre en un papel incluso la familia real, y el rey metió la mano en el pote con todos los nombres. Y sacó el nombre de... la princesa! él no quería que se sacrificara, pues era su única hija. Pero ella, dijo que era su deber, y al día sigüiente por la mañana fue a la cueva del Dragón con unos soldados, estos la ataron a un arbl para que no se fugara y se fueron. Al poco rato, el dragón salió dispuesto a comersela, po entonces llegó un caballero, vestido con armadura y subido en un caballo blanco. Era St Jordi. Este caballero luchó contra el dragón y salvó a la princesa. Y dice la leyenda, que de la sangre del dragón, creció un hermoso rosal. St Jordi, cogió una rosa, y se la entregó a la princesa, ésta quiso que se quedara en el pueblo, y que se acsara con ella, pero él dijo que no, que su destino era salbar a las doncellas en peligro de todo el mundo.

Hasta aquí la leyenda. Ahora, cada 23 de abril, los hombres regalan flores (rosas rojas) a las mujeres k les gustan, y las mujeres un libro a los hombres. Es una especie de día de los enamorados, po a mi personalmene me gusta más St jordi k San Valentín.

Bien, aclaradas las dudas, sepan k esto es slash y k nada me pertenece n.n Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.

**Regalo de St. Jordi**

**By: Niea. **

Bien, creo que es hora de irme Naruto.

Kakashi se levantó de su silla, hizo un bostezo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Espero que te leas bien el libro que te he traído y te lo aprendas de cabo a rabo.- dijo Kakashi palmeando un libro de color naranja que estaba al lado de otro libro del mismo color.

Sí, claro…- contestó Naruto. "No le puedo decir que es para Sasuke…"

Pues muy bien, Adiós!

Adiós Kakashi sensei!

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Naruto suspiró aliviado. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Sasuke. Hacía ya casi medio año que salían juntos, debían empezara pensar en hacer público lo suyo, no? Por que si no lo hacían pronto, a Naruto le cogería un infarto. Era demasiado estrés para el pobre chico rubio eso de mentir a tanta gente…

Aún y todo, estaba contento. Al día siguiente, Sant Jordi, iría a casa de Sasuke a pasar toooda la tarde con él. Bueno, en verdad se pasaría a primera hora de la mañana para dejarle el libro en el buzón y que al mirar el correo se lo encontrara. Sería una sorpresa!

"Bien, ahora a envolverlo!" se dijo a sí mismo Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación a por lo que necesitaría para la mencionada tarea.

Cogió el papel de envolver(azul con ositos), celo, tijeras y una cinta blanca para hacer el lazo y al cabo de tres horas, el regalo estuvo envuelto, si es que a eso se le podía llamar "regalo envuelto". El papel estaba arrugado, y para que no se notase que sobraba por todos lados, Naruto había puesto cantidades industriales de celo. El lazo, daba realmente pena. Pero Naruto se sentía orgulloso de su regalo, del regalo que le daría mañana por la mañana a su querido Sasuke.

Dejó el regalo en su mesita de noche ys e fue a preparar el ramen para cenar.

ooo000ooo---

Sasuke volvía de su carrera matinal, algo cansado y sudado, cuando se dio cuenta de que el cartero ya había pasado por su casa. Por un instante, estuvo tentado a no acercarse, sabiendo en la fecha en la que se encontraban seguro que todo eran cartas de amor, o libros que le regalaban sus admiradoras… Pero él no quería eso. Él, lo único que quería era el regalo de su Naruto, y al pensar eso, algo se le iluminó. Se acercó al buzón, lo abrió y echó una ojeada. En seguida lo vio. Un paquete de color azul con ositos y mal envuelto. Sólo podía ser de Naruto. Lo cogió, ignorando los demás sobres que llenaban el buzón y entró en casa. Estuvo a punto de abrir el regalo, pero decidió que antes debía ducharse y vestirse. Así que dejó el libro en la mesa del comedor y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Poco después, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con el papel de envolver a un lado, y el libro en una mano. Por sus ojos y mandíbula extremadamente abiertos, la gente podría pensar que el libro, no era ni de lejos, lo que él se había esperado. Y tenían razón. Por nada del mundo Sasuke se hubiera imaginado que Naruto le regalaría _eso._ Pero si no tenía edad para comprarlo! O es que había sido Kakashi el encargado de comprarlo? Pero entonces, eso quería decir que Kakashi sabía lo suyo… Empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Respiró hondo un par de veces, y ya un poco más relajado decidió abrir la nota que había junto al libro, la cual con la sorpresa había olvidado completamente.

_Hola Sasuke!_

_Espero que te guste el libro! Me costó mucho encontrarlo, lo busqué como loco, y al fin, fue Kakashi quien pudo conseguírmelo. Espero que te sirva y cuando te lo hayas leído bien me demuestres lo que has aprendido, ok? Hasta la tarde!_

_Naruto. _

"quiere que me lo lea y me lo aprenda? Para demostrárselo? Oh… Dios, no puede ser que quiera pasar a algo más, no? Sé que quedarse siempre en los besos y caricias no es bueno parea el cuerpo, pero…No sé si estoy preparado…"

Con un rubor en sus mejillas, el heredero del clan Uchiha respiró hondo y cogió el libro que tenía al lado. "El Paraíso erótico, tomo 1".

Sí, Naruto quería algo más. Bien, pues lo intentaría. Leería el libro y cuando Naruto llegara tendría lo que quería, todo fuese por su querido zorro.

ooo000ooo---

Naruto iba saltando por la calle, contento de ir a pasar la tarde con su Sasuke. Aunque bien pensado… le gustaría quedarse a cenar y…a dormir. Pero sabía que seguramente eso no le gustaría a Sasuke. Así que se conformaba con hablar con el moreno, saber si le había gustado el regalo y tumbarse junto a Sasuke y disfrutar de su compañía.

Con tanto pensamiento, Naruto había llegado a casa de Sasuke. Levantó la mano, y llamó.

Sasuke, dentro de casa, oyó el timbre y dio un respingo. Ya estaba allí? Respiró hondo y se acercó a la mirilla, teniendo la esperanza de que fuese alguien, cualquiera menos Naruto… Pero sí era él, y sonreía de una manera tan hermosa que era imposible negarle nada. Se le veía tan ilusionado…

Finalmente, Sasuke abrió la puerta.

Si que has tardado en abrir!- dijo Naruto, y añadió.- Que guapo que vas!

Si…jeje- contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto se extrañó ante esa actitud tan poco común en Sasuke. ¿Se encontraría mal? En su cara se formó una sonrisa pícara, sabía que haría reaccionar a Sasuke. Se acercó al moreno y le besó. Juntó sus labios a los de Sasuke y empezó a moverlos. Sasuke, aun en trance y perdido en sus pensamientos, contestó al beso. Naruto sacó la lengua y lamió los labios de Sasuke, quien los abrió dándole permiso para explorar todo lo que quisiese. Poco a poco, Sasuke fue reaccionando y respirando hondo mentalmente, decidió pasar a la acción. El beso se tornó mucho más pasional y posesivo. Sasuke cerró la puerta, que había estado abierta todo el rato, y apoyó a Naruto ene ella. Separó sus labios de los de Naruto y empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Poco a poco fue subiendo y acercándose a la oreja le susurró:

He leído muy atentamente el libro, Naruto…Y creo que puedo ponerlo en práctica.- Sasuke le mordió levemente el lóbulo del la oreja.

Naruto sonrió, "Así que quieres jugar, eh?" Se separó de Sasuke y hizo la técnico de multiplicación de cuerpos, dispuesto a atacar a Sasuke. Eso no era, ni de lejos, lo que Sasuke se esperaba así que rápidamente se acercó al Naruto verdadero (pues años de convivencia y entrenamientos conjuntos le habían enseñado a distinguir al auténtico) sacó el Kunai que siempre llevaba en la cintura y se lo puso en el cuello.

Alto! Naruto, se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – preguntó sorprendido.

Pues ver si es verdad que te has leído el libro, no me has dicho que querías ponerlo en práctica?

Sí, pero…- la voz de Sasuke fue sólo un susurro. No podía ser que Naruto quisiera utilizar a todos esos Narutos, no?

"Aunque bien mirado… con tantos Narutos, tantos ojos azules preciosos, tantos cuerpos fuertes y musculosos…" La imaginación de Sasuke empezó a volar lejos de allí y mientras, sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rojo y un bulto crecía en su entrepierna.

Naruto, viendo que definitivamente, Sasuke no se encontraba bien, volvió a ser uno solo y se giró a ver a su pareja. Notó que Sasuke estaba ruborizado y se extrañó.

Sasuke, estás bien?

No recibió respuesta. Pasó una mano por delante de los ojos negros del Uchiha pero este ni se inmutó.

SA-SU-KE!

Ahora sí, Sasuke reaccionó, volviendo de su fantasía llena de Narutos.

Que, que pasa?

No sé, estás muy raro… seguro que te encuentras bien?

Eh? – se lo decía? Sí, tenía que decírselo. Además, no se suponía que la base de una relación era la confianza y no sé cuantas cosas más?- No sé si estoy preparado…

Eh? o.0 preparado para qué?

Pues… Para lo del libro…

Cómo que no? Pero si eres el mejor de toda Konoha! Cómo no vas a estar preparado!

El mejor?

Bueno, después de mi claro.- dijo Naruto haciéndose el importante.

El mejor?- volvió a repetir Sasuke. – Eso quiere decir… que lo has hecho con toda Konoha?

Sasuke no lo podía creer, Naruto no era así! Su Naruto no!

Claro… Sasuke, seguro que estás bien? Antes estabas muy rojo y ahora te estás poniendo pálido…- y dándose cuenta por fin de la erección de su novio, Naruto dijo.- y se podría decir que estás contento de verme… jeje

Sasuke, harto de tanto lío, y desilusionado con Naruto, no pudo más que explotar.

A ver Naruto! No puede ser que estés saliendo conmigo, que me regales el tomo 1 del Paraíso erótico, que me digas que me lo aprenda bien para ponerlo en práctica contigo y ahora me digas que te lo has hecho con toda Konoha!

Naruto alucinaba. Él, el paraíso erótico? No tenía ni idea de lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo.

Sasuke, se puede saber qué dices? Yo no te he regalado ning… Oh, no! Mierda! Me equivoqué de libro! Kakashi debió dejarse el libro en mi casa y al envolverlo me equivoqué…

Naruto miró a Sasuke, quien poco a poco iba entendiendo el GRAN malentendido del que había sido víctima.

Oye… el libro trataba sobre técnicas ninja de la antigüedad. Quería que hiciésemos un combate y bueno…. Lo de todo Konoha, es por qué he luchado contra toda Konoha.

Sasuke, asintiendo con la cabeza, fue a sentarse en una silla, no podía aguantarse de pie.

Además! Yo nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras…- dijo Naruto, sentándose encima de Sasuke y de cara a él.

Pero Naruto empezó a mover las caderas, haciendo que la erección de Sasuke volviese a erguirse, mientras que la suya despertaba.

Pero sabes, ya que te has tomado la molestia de leerlo, podríamos ponerlo en práctica, no?

Por toda respuesta, Naruto recibió un beso.

oooOOOooo---

FREE TAL

Bien, esperro k les haya gustado! Quería hacer una cosa parecida al humor y espero k me haya salido... Bien, espero recivir muuuchos revius! xD

Chaooooooooooo

Niea fowl. "" Thank you for showing me that best friends can not be trusted"" Simple Plan, Thank you.


End file.
